The Lord's Demon
by Kabuto-pants
Summary: I wake suddenly, expecting to be hidden away on Earth with my brothers and sisters. No, I lay next to Itachi in the sofest bed, surrounded by such beautiful flora and fauna. KyuuIta, AU.


**A/N: **I've been doing a lot of thinking, and decided I would try a pairing only seen in your dreams...ItaKyuu! I love them, even though Kyuubi is a deity, and Itachi is well....not a deity. This is a more angel/demon story. Kyuubi isn't quite like what you think eithor, though still a demon. Most people see him with red hair and red eyes, I see Kyuubi with orange hair and yellow eyes, like a real fox.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Kyuubi's human looks, Itachi's angel wings, and...the bit of OOCness that may occure during this story. All rights to Naruto are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

CB: Remember kids, God is watching you.

K-P: That's what she said.

CB: Okay...

K-P: What's with the whole christianity thing? Your a cat.

CB: Yeah, I know, but I couldn't help it. Watching children squirm at the thought of a deity, who knows everything, just so happens to be watching them, tickles my funny bone.

K-P: Again, what funny bone, your a cat. Why am I talking to you?!?!? This is worse than talking to myself on the phone in the elevator at the rich person's Mall!

Whatdafurck?Ineedserioushelp...

It started long ago, the battle between God and Lucifer. I've watched for years, standing out to the side. No one ever thought of Kyuubi, that is me, to be watching. I am the most powerful demon, am I not, Lord? You still stay concerned with someone who I could easily kill if ordered to. I stay faithful to your son's teachings, your words, even if I am unholy. Yet, I hear nothing from you.

I stay to the side as I watch you speak with an angel, one who has kept my eyes on him, but never my attenion from you. I must say, I want him, such a beauty, but it is against your word. I follow your word to the highest degree. My brothers and sisters call me an idiot to think you may bless a demon with your word, or with a hope of love. The Lord says he loves all of his children, but I am not one of those children, but could you love me like one?

That same angel came to me a few days ago, hedding your will. You wanted me to die, so I may join you in your holy place. In my current form, I could not join you, you have no hand in my fate. You had sent that angel to kill me if I accepted. I did, but I am not dead. That is why I stand outside the gates, watching the angel speak to you. I can feel my attension wonder to his beauty, the fierceness in the way he approached me.

Lord, you turn to me, a smile on your heavenly face, so familiar to mine own. I was created from the depthes on your universe, in your image, maintaining it for the millenia that have passed, as others have killed that image. I want to approach you and the heavenly being, but I fear dissappearing forever if I step into your paradise.

"Do not fear child. Come into heaven, where you belong. Love waits for you to enter."

"Yes, my Lord," my voice crackles at the sound of my Lord's. An airy sound, carried on top of the breeze, a melodic tune. I hesitate to enter, not wanting to dissappear forever without joining my Savior in paradise. Green grass covers the ground, and with each step I take inside the Garden of Eden, scortch marks are left in my wake. My feet continue to burn, the buring sensation crawls up my legs, and continues upwards still. I cry out atlast, falling before God, pleading for him to stop the pain.

"Rise, Kyuubi. Rise and face the lord, be reborn," the angel and his sweet voice invades my mind, thoughts racing about. Struggling to stand, I obey the angel's commands and stand back up. Pants heave in and out of my chest, my lungs burning now from the holy ground I occupy.

"You have made it this far, Kyuubi, and I am proud. Your devotion is truly amazing, so much more than some of my angels. I hearby strip away your demon title, and give you a new name. You are now Aaron, the exalted and strong. You have always been my child, Aaron, never forget that," blinking away tears, I nod my understanding, thanking You over and over again, never able to voice it. "One wish will be granted, but do not say it aloud, for I know your deepest desires."

"This is my deepest desire, to be one for you to command. I am beyond happy and grateful for your kindness. Th-" I paused mid-sentence as the tan hand of the Lord motions for me to stop speaking. "Itachi is here for you to love and hold. You have been alone too long, do not say you have not. You are my greatest exception to every Comandment. Now, Aaron, rest and regenerate." You brushed back some of my bangs, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I cannot stand for much longer, falling forward and being caught by my angel.

I wake suddenly, expecting to be hidden away on Earth with my brothers and sisters. No, I lay next to Itachi in the sofest bed, surrounded by such beautiful flora and fauna. 'Tis not compareable to what the Lord has gifted me. My pale hand pets the long inky tresses of Itachi, hoping not to wake him from slumber. "Mmm...Aaron..." His dark eyes open to take me in, starting with my orange curls, to the yellow eyes set above a long nose and thin lips. Dimples line up with the small smile planted on my face. Solemn eyes continued to trace my features.

"I want to say this now...even if we have eternity to say it, I love you," I leaned over to lock eyes with the sleepy angel laying next to me. "I return that emotion...I love you, Aaron."

Whatdafurck?Ineedserioushelp...

K-P: Short...I know...but hey....atleast I got it done...It took me a week. Megan knows about it...and laughed at me.

CB: Of course she would, Megan knows what is right and wrong.

K-P: Sure, and I know what it takes to piss a tempermental person.

CB: Yep, that's the truth!

Katie: I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Kabuto, did you piss off someone again?

K-P: NO! Jesus frickin' Christ!

Hina-chan, CB, and Katie: Gasp! Do not use the Lord's name in vain!

K-P: Screw you guys, I'm fuckin' athesist!


End file.
